Mikan's New Year and Birthday
by Kazemi Reikaze
Summary: Hey there guys! This is a one shot for all you guys! Hope you like it! and don't forget to read and review!NO FLAMES PLEASE! MikanxNatsume forever!


**Mikan's New Year and Birthday**

**By: Sakura-chan0610**

**Hey there guys! Here's a gift for all of you! This is a one shot that's kinda like a sequel to my first story the only difference is that Mikan and Natsume aren't together yet... just read on how Mikan's New year and birthday(which is not on January first but on the 10th of January according to a site in a file that I have) okay… here we go!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It has been over a month since the Talent Show, and with the encounter Mikan had with Natsume and Permy, Mikan has become one of the most popular students in the academy! A fan club has been formed especially for her and she's been courted by different boys from different grades. Though we all know to whom her heart belongs to. (But that darn boy hasn't even made a move yet since the talent show!)

Today's the eve of New Year and everyone fussing about the festival for the New Year. All mixed classes, including one dangerous ability type (Natsume who's about to go to Central Town since his just gonna light the fireworks), are working together to make this years New Year festival the best in the history of the academy.

Mikan and her friends were about to go to Central Town to buy some kimono's to wear for the festival namely: Hotaru, Yuu, Permy, Kokoroyomi, Youiichi (who strangely isn't hurting Mikan who's holding him right now), Anna, Nonoko.

As they were going to the bus stop they saw Ruka and Natsume.

"**Ruka! Natsume! Are you guys doing anything right now?"** Mikan said with a great big smile on her face while waving and running towards them.

"**Oh, hi Mikan-chan. We're not doing anything right now. Why'd you ask?" **said Ruka turning around to face Mikan

"**Do you want to come with us to Central Town to buy kimonos for the festival? You can come too Natsume!" **Mikan replied to Ruka still having that big smile on her face

Ruka turned to Natsume to see if he was going

"**Fine, I'll go. Just because I need a new kimono also and since Ruka's going too"**

"**Yay! Now our gang's comple…" **Mikan was suddenly cut off by Permy who was shouting:

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Natsume-kun! He's gonna come with us! And I'll have him all to my self! He's all mine!"**

"**Shut up green hair…" **Natsume said burning her black pleated skirt (they're not wearing their uniform since its Christmas break already)

They were all waiting for the bus going to Central Town. All of them mumbling about what color, design etc. their kimonos were gonna have, excluding some people who were concerned for the nearing birthday of they're friend Mikan Sakura.

'_**So the little girl's birthday is nearing again… I wonder what I should give her…'** _Natsume thought as he heard the conversation Hotaru and Yuu were having

"**Natsume… Your gift for her should be extra special since you…" **Kokoroyomi almost slipped and Natsume gave him a death glare

"**You say another word and I'll promise you that your little girlfriend won't notice you anymore…"**

"**What girlfriend! I don't have one Natsume!" **Koko said blushing a little (if you guys are wondering who it is its Anna…)

"**Hey guys! The bus is here! Come on! If you don't move you butts were gonna be left out by the bus and were gonna wait for one hour for the next bus to arrive!" **Mikan said running towards the bus

After about 5 minutes on the bus they finally arrived in Central Town. All of them went to the best kimono shop in Central Town. They bought different kinds of kimonos. Mikan's kimono was orange with prints of stars and clouds in a lighter shade of orange. Hotaru's was red with white prints of stars. Natsume's was black with a print of a red fire dragon. Ruka's was blue with clouds printed on it. (Sorry couldn't think of a nice print fitted for Ruka). Permy's was blue with flowers printed on it. Yuu's was yellow with prints of the sun. Koko's was black with prints of stars on it. Nonoko's was pink with prints of flowers while Anna's was blue with similar prints of Nonoko's kimono. (Wow! They really are best friends!)

All of them were done but they couldn't find Natsume anywhere. Ruka decided to just text him to meet them at the Fluff Puffs booth.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Natsume's POV:

I received a text message in my cell phone. It said that we should meet at the Fluff Puffs Booth. I bet Ms. Blueberries is gonna buy some Fluff Puff's. Hahaha! Typical.

End POV

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All of them were now at the Fluff Puff booth. It was almost time for the festival. They all went to the bus stop and the bus was waiting there. They went to their rooms and changed. Hotaru help Mikan fix her hair which wasn't much of trouble since she just combed it and put a flower on her ear. Hotaru just fixed her hair a bit and put a red flower on her ear.

Finally all of them were ready to go to the festival they met in front of Hotaru's room. They went to the festival (the location is where they had the Last dance just with out the round thingy where there was a fire and there was a stage and booths)

Misaki and Tsubasa were the MCs.

"**Hello there everyone! Welcome to the New Year Festival! We hope all you guys are having fun! We'll be having the fireworks at the stroke of 12 so for now eat and have some fun!"**

"**So! Since we're here… Let's have some entertainment! Any requests out there?!"**

A spot light was running all over the audience and it landed on a group of boys who had all they're hands raised up (do you know who these people are?) They were all shouting:

"**Mikan-chan!WE LOVE YOU! Sing! Sing! Sing!"**

"**Ooookay...sweatdrop Mikan! Come up! Your fans have requested to hear your voice!"**

Now the spot light was scanning the room for Mikan and they found her going to the stage already…

"**But Tsubasa-senpai… I don't have anything prepared…"** Mikan whispered to Tsubasa

"**Don't worry… We'll give you a song at random… but if you don't want that what song would you like to sing?"** Tsubasa replied

"**Well…there is one song…"**

"**Ok what is it?"**

Mikan whispered to Tsubasa's ear… Tsubasa nodded in agreement…

"**OK guys! Here's one of our Talent Show's winner singing a Solo!"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude**

**Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru**

**Kanashiihodo chippokena**

**Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku**

**Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita**

**Kawaita jikan no nakade**

**Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro**

**Memaiga surukurai no uso wo**

**Uketomete hikisaita**

**Soshite watashi ga**

**mayoikomunowa**

**Usuyami no sekai**

**Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa**

**Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai**

**Kawaita nodo no oku de**

**Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa**

**Chikazuku ashita ga kowaikara**

**Uzukumari kuzuretemo**

**Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru**

**Usuyami no koe**

**Kawaita jikan no nakade**

**Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro**

**Memaig asurukurai no uso wo**

**Uketomete hikisaita Soshite watashi ga**

**Mayoikomunowa**

**Usuyami no sekai**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was dancing to the beat of the song till it ended. They all shouted and screamed. 'Go Mikan!' or 'Mikan I love you!' and other things you could think of.

"**Ok guys! Prepare yourselves for the fireworks as the one and only Natsume Hyuuga lights the fireworks!"**

"**Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"**

**BOOM!**

Fireworks lighted the sky everyone was at awe…The lightshow lasted for three minutes and everyone went back to eat some food and the festival ended at 1…

It's already the day of Mikan's Birthday… Her friends were preparing the party for her birthday. Hotaru and the others went to Central Town to buy gifts for the birthday girl. The birthday girl was in her favorite spot with Natsume. Natsume's job was to distract her until the party which started at 7:oo PM and it was now 6:30 PM...

"**Hey little girl… You're quiet… Too quiet… What's the matter?"**

"**Oh its nothing am just bored…"**

"**Really? So… Wanna go and take a walk?"**

'**_Its takes about 20 minutes from here to the front of the main building and 10 minutes to go to the classroom…'_**

"**Let's have a little fun shall we? I have a blindfold with me… I want you to wear this and follow me… I'll ho… guide you don't worry"**

"**Uh… O..Okay…"**

Natsume helped Mikan put her blindfold and guided her to the classroom where everyone was hiding…

"**Hey Natsume! How long are you planning to blindfold me?!"**

"**We're almost there… And if you keep quiet until we get there you'll receive a prize from me later"**

"**A prize?! I love prizes!"**

Mikan kept quite until they got there. When they reached the door of the classroom:

"**Ok little girl… We're here but don't take off your blindfold yet… I'll guide you in"**

Natsume opened the door and everyone was preparing to surprise her… the lights were turned off and everyone was waiting for Natsume to get rid of the blind fold… and when they removed it already:

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!"**

"**GUYS! I was wondering why I haven't seen you guys all day! Thank you!"**

'**Little girl… after the party I want you to go to the sakura tree… I have something to show you…' **Natsume whispered to Mikan

"**Okay…" **Mikan replied blushing…

"**Oh ya… Youiichi will be waiting for you later"**

Mikan nodded in reply

The party lasted until 9:00 and after that… Mikan thanked all of them for the gifts and the party and she told them that it was her best birthday ever. After that Mikan went outside the classroom looking for Youiichi, but Youiichi found her.

"**Mommy! Come on! Daddy's waiting for us!"**

'**_What the? Did You-chan just call me mommy? And he called Natsume daddy? What's happening?'_** (Oh Mikan don't you realize that… oh… I'd rather not tell)

Mikan and Youiichi were going to the sakura tree where Natsume was waiting for them… Natsume had everything prepared…

"**Finally you're here…"**

"**What's happening Natsume?"**

"**It's my birthday gift to you… Come here…"** Natsume let Mikan sit in a chair he prepared and he seated beside her with Youiichi sitting on his lap. Natsume lighted the fire works with his fire alice and on the fireworks was written… "Happy Birthday Mikan" some other fireworks were lighted and the last one said… "Aishiteru" written in Japanese…

"**Mikan…"** Natsume said making her blush and she turned to him and Natsume kissed her on the cheek and gave a small box to her

"**Open it"** Mikan opened the box, inside the box a locket that had a fireball encrypted on it at the front and at the back was encrypted a Sakura petal. And when the locket was opened there was a picture of the both of them that Hotaru took at the right side and on the left side was written "MN"

"**Arigatou-gozaimasu Natsume-kun! Ai…Aishiteru" **Mikan said to Natsume then kissed him and they watched the fireworks that Natsume prepared with Youiichi like a small happy family

**THE END**

**Ha…. Finally! I'm done! This was kinda a rush so I'm sorry if there are some wrong spellings there… Happy New Year guys! I hope you like this ONE SHOT! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! MMMMWAH!**

**-Sakura-chan0610**


End file.
